SECOND CHANCES BOOK ONE
by kendog52361
Summary: The Hellmouth has opened. Humanity was losing. Four people are able to go back and replace their past selves to live the events over and hopefully prevent it from reoccuring. They only have one shot, so they better make it count. ON HOLD
1. Waking up in the Past

SECOND CHANCES

BOOK ONE

A/N: This is hopefully, part one of a multi-universe, multi-story crossover

!Bob's your Uncle! means Symbiote is talking

'Bob's your Uncle' means thoughts

"Bob's your Uncle" means normal speech

Bob's your Uncle means parseltongue

Chapter 1: Waking up in the past

Harry Potter groaned as he regained conciseness.

"Harry, you're awake," an excited sounding voice yelled.

"Harry, are you okay? Of course you are not okay. You just saw Sirius killed. You need time to grieve and stuff," lectured the know-it-all voice of Hermione Granger.

'Bloody hell, Malek, it's the end of my fifth year.'

!Yes, I assume you are going to slip control quickly!

'Yeah, maybe, if I get a chance, fully deal with Tom.'

"Hey, Harry, You get to go to the End of the Year Feast," said Ronald Weasley with longing.

"Well, then, let's go," replied Harry.

Harry followed the same actions that happened the first time around giving no one any clue that anything was different. However, unknown to anyone except an alien named Malek, Harry James Potter was planning how to get out from Dumbledore's control, destroy Thomas Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, and be in a position to be of help to Xander and the others to stop the Goa'uld and keep the Hellmouth closed.

Coming Up: Lordship and A Rescue


	2. Lordship and A Rescue

Chapter 2: Lordship and A Rescue

!Bob's your Uncle! means Symbiote is talking

'Bob's your Uncle' means thoughts

"Bob's your Uncle" means normal speech

Bob's your Uncle means parseltongue

It had been three days since Harry had arrived home. He had brewed a specific potion while considering how to escape. He decided to go with the direct approach to escaping. He walked outside like he was taking a simple walk when he bent to supposedly tie his shoe. While doing that, he slipped out his wand and called the Knight Bus. As soon as the Knight Bus arrived, he quickly got on and said Diagon Alley, which is the main shopping district of the Wizarding World.

Back at the house, Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody, who had been following Harry, started cursing as he apparated to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. The Order was an organization who fought against what they termed "Dark Wizards." The occupants were in the middle of a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. As soon as Moody got inside, he told them that Harry had just gotten onto the Knight Bus and went to Diagon Alley before he could do anything. Dumbledore calmly stated that the meeting was adjourned while he went to retrieve Harry. The Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin all came along on Dumbledore's request.

Dumbledore appeared to be completely calm, but was actually very angry at Harry. 'Harry is far too young to be making any sort of decision. I can't allow him to receive his inheritance because that would remove him from my control. He will defeat Tom and die in the process because I don't need a new Dark Lord running around that is so powerful. I still need to finish molding him into the final suicide weapon.'

-------------------------------------------------------

As they arrived in Diagon Alley and started looking for Harry, Harry Potter was meeting with a Gringotts Inheritance Goblin discussing his Inheritance. The Goblins refused to discuss any Wills or other Inheritances. The problem was other than Harry and the Goblin, there could not be any other muggle or magical creature, or wizard present when the information was discussed, but that Harry couldn't be alone when the information was given.

As Harry watched the Goblin, named Greedgold, in front of him, he realized that he was terrified, but not of him. Frowning, he made a decision. "Correct me if I am wrong, Greedgold, but the _only_ person who you are forbidden to discuss these matters with is Harry James Potter by order of the Wizengamot, but you can discuss them with _any_one else?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am so sorry. I really wish that I was able to help you but it would be at the cost of the Goblin Community."

"No matter, you can just speak with Malek. He is _not_ Harry James Potter. You can believe me as any magical wards will tell you that I speak the truth," replied Harry with a smirk.

"Who is this, Malek?" asked Greedgold, doubtful of Harry's claim.

He was shocked when Harry's eyes flashed gold then a strange voice started speaking !"I am Malek. Harry is my host. Your magical wards show that I speak the truth about this as well as the truth in my words that Harry and I are completely different individuals who share a symbiotic relationship."!

After he was recovered enough to check the wards, Greedgold smirked right back and stated that Harry had been able to find a viable loophole. After all, Malek was not a muggle, wizard or _magical creature_, but he still was a sentient presence.

The inheritance and wills were taken care of with Harry becoming the Head of House for the Black Family, Potter family, and Ravenclaw family. He became the head of Ravenclaw Family through his mother, Lily Evans who was actually a pureblood that was given to a muggle family to be kept safe. Hufflepuff family was part of the Potter family because Helga Hufflepuff was the last living member of that family until she married a Potter ancestor. Harry also became a legal adult in the Wizarding World and was able to use magic at will without punishment and have all the rights and privileges of an adult wizard.

"Well, that is everything taken care of. Please have a pleasant day Mr. Potter," Greedgold finished up.

"Not, quite. You see there is one more piece of business to be taken care of and it must be done with two witnesses. You and Malek fulfill the witness requirements. The piece of business is:

I, Harry James Potter, do hereby call upon magic to witness and honor my right to claim the Headship of the Slytherin Family House. I claim this right across time and space."

Instantly, a bright light that turned into a woman appeared. "I, Oma Desala, Ascended Ancient, Personal Champion on the Mortal Realm being Harry James Potter, on behalf of Magic, do hereby recognize and honor this claim of Headship. Let it be written, Let it be done." Instantly, the ring that signified that the family and house of Slytherin appeared joining the rings of the other houses.

Several Goblins had rushed into the office and watched in shock. Unlike the humans, all magical races except wizards remembered, respected, and honored the Ancients. They felt honored to simply be in the presence of an Ancient's personal champion, not even mentioning an Ancient herself.

Oma Desala turned towards the Goblin President of Gringotts and showed him the memories of the last timeline asking him to help Harry and the others. He had paled beyond belief and felt horrified shock when he had seen Harry among others on the front lines fighting Demons, Vampires and other Forces of Darkness before being trapped in a mountain all but waiting for the end. He immediately pledged the help and support of every Goblin and Goblin facility in existence.

Harry asked the Goblins to get a supply of assault weapons, hand grenades, claymore mines, C4 plastic explosive and several other tool of war to be stored in an underground bunker in an undisclosed location. Harry always had his equipment nearby and ready to use through a blood bond and runic magic. He was able to keep it even through the time travel.

Oma Desala left after telling Harry that Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris had arrived as well.

Harry willed the rings invisible and left to go to his new home. He had gotten all of his properties except Slytherin Family's placed under the Secret-Keeper Charm so that they were kept secure. The Secret-Keeper was Malek.

He had barely gotten ten steps outside of the bank when Dumbledore and company approached him in apparent disappointment.

----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore and the others had been searching for two hours and had yet to find Harry. They had just met each up again when Dumbledore saw Harry walk out of Gringotts. He motioned to the others and walked towards him in apparent disappointment.

"Harry, you need to come with me. You are in danger here and need to be kept safe," Dumbledore said softly with false concern. Unknown to Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley, who were present, found that idea to be utterly insane. They knew that if anyone would be needed to be kept safe, it would be whoever tried to harm or kill Harry. Harry, by himself, would be able to take on and decimate Voldemort's entire inner circle even without using any magic. Most wizards were ignorant of muggle technology, so they didn't have a defense against it.

"No Dumbledore. I won't go with you because you are not boss, nor my guardian. You are my headmaster at school, nothing more. Feel free to attempt to follow me all that you want, but if I lose them, then too bad. Good day, Dumbledore. Oh, and Hermione, as of now, you are no longer my friend, because I really don't need my every movement to be reported to the Headmaster. Ron, you can forget any deal you had with Dumbledore. He doesn't control my inheritance."

As Harry turned to walk away, numerous "pops" sounded with one hundred Death Eaters, the entire Inner Circle, and Voldemort himself appearing in front of him. Harry groaned in frustration. "Tom, I am really not in the mood. You and your Bitches can leave right now or I will use you for exercise. Trust me; you don't want me to exercise."

Voldemort laughed and said, "Do you really think you can beat me with magic. You can't and you know it. Just surrender now and I will make your death painless."

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes, you are right; I can't defeat you with magic. You have used too many rituals for that to work. There are other ways than magic, though. Leave now, Tom, or I _will_ kill you. I have changed since I last saw you and my beliefs have changed as well. Therefore, I offer you an Olive Branch. You can leave one Death Eater of my choosing to talk to, and who knows, I _might_ just join you."

Voldemort was greatly unnerved by Harry's obvious lack of fear. He was also intrigued by the prospect of Harry joining him. "Very well, Potter. Which of my followers do want?"

Harry smiled and calmly replied, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

His former friends were showing shock to that statement, but they showed even more at Harry's next statement. "I, Harry James Potter, swear with Magic as my witness, that I, Harry James Potter and only Harry James Potter will not harm any Death Eaters of the Human Wizard named the Dark Lord Voldemort ever unless the Human Wizard named the Dark Lord Voldemort is destroyed by the Wizarding World. I swear this on pain of death. I do swear." A surge in magic showed that the oath was accepted.

Voldemort smiled thinking he had all but won. "Bellatrix, go with Potter. Help him as much as you choose within your own discretion. Potter, when you decide, send me a reply with this portkey."

Harry nodded and took the portkey. Voldemort then disapparated followed by the rest of his Death Eaters. Harry then walked up to Bellatrix, smiled, then punched her, knocking her out. "I have to admit that I find it surprising that Tom is such a fool. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker, Good-day, Dumbledore." Harry picked Bellatrix and said, "Potter Home," instantly disappearing.

The rest of the order all looked at Dumbledore for guidance. Moody, however, was thoughtful. He caught certain insinuations from what Harry had said and had also noticed that several Order members had struggled not to laugh when Dumbledore said that Harry needed to be kept safe. He resolved to talk to them and find out what they knew.

Dumbledore was pissed. Harry had just cast him aside, threw away his spy, and completely ruined his deal with Ron Weasley. He attempted to follow Harry when he realized that he didn't know where the building was. He went back to Headquarters for an emergency meeting.

------------------------------------

Harry arrived at Potter Manor, and gave Bellatrix the potion that he had brewed. The potion was a special potion that was created by Harry to counteract and immunize the drinker against the Imperious Potion. He then went into her mind and carefully cut the connection between her and Tom. He then left her in a bed to sleep.

Eight Hours Later:

Bellatrix's eyes shot open. For the first time in twenty years, she finally felt free from her terrors. "Where am I?"

"You are in my house, Potter Manor," Harry said. He then smiled and said, "Before you ask, Tom no longer controls you. You're free."

Upon hearing those words, Bellatrix broke down crying from sheer joy.

-----------------------------------

Tom was extremely angry. Potter had somehow been able to cut the connection between him and Bellatrix and counter the Imperious Potion. He called several Death Eaters in to torture his frustrations out on.


	3. Apology

Apology

I apologize for not having an update, it is a combination of a 50 foot thick steel wall and real life conspiring to keep me from coming up with an idea. My main problem is I have essentially two different ideas for this chapter and I am having trouble with them both. So I am going to back away from this for awhile, I AM NOT ABONDANDING IT. I am simply going to write in other directions until the C4 arrives for the steel wall.

Kendog52361


End file.
